Toa Iarn
The Toa Iarn are the protectors of Irania Nui. History The First Team When Irania Nui was first created, a group of Matoran were selected from its populace to be the island's first team of Toa protectors. Led by Lome, a Toa of the Green element, and Toa Yona, a Toa of Ice, the team succeeded in sustaining order on the island for many years. But the peace was not to last, as the Element Lord of Shadow and his army of Skrall warriors learned of a cavern in Onu Iarn, in which the treasure of the Great Beings was held. The Element Lord waged war against the Toa Iarn, who managed to subdue the army for a time. Soon after the first battle, a new army of Skrall appeared in Po Iarn, where a key found in the cavern had led them and the Iarn Military to. Lome, Yona, and Halix defended the valley where the key was pointing, whilst the other Toa Iarn battled the army of Skrall. They managed to destroy half the attack force, at the expense of their own lives. Commanding Yona to stay with Halix and defend the key, Lome raced to Onu Iarn, to use the artefacts to contact the Great Beings and beg for their help. On the way, Lome encountered the Element Lord of Shadow, whom he battled for a whole day in the forest of Irania Nui. After a long battle, Lome succeeded in damaging the Element Lord’s arm, and escaped. He made it to the cavern shortly after, and activated a small blue orb. He was instantly taken to an astral plain, where a Great Being called Angonce met Lome. The Toa begged Angonce to aid Irania Nui and destroy the armies of Shadow, and the Great Being agreed to help. Over the next hour, strange things happened. All the artefacts returned to the cavern, which was sealed, along with the whole of Onu Iarn. The Skrall were taken and fused within the Po Iarn valley walls, and their master was thrown into the Zone of Darkness, where he could harm nothing. Every being in the universe, save for Lome and Angonce, was made to forget the war, the artefacts, and the even the losses that had occurred. And Toa Halix, who was dying from severe injuries, was saved in the body of a Matoran named Halok. Angonce left Lome to address the island, stating that it was his destiny to do so. Lome told the Matoran that a new age of peace had dawned, and that Irania Nui was safe from all evil. The Second Team , leader of the Second Toa Iarn Team and the New Toa Iarn]] At some point, Yona was supposedly killed in combat, and Lome later became a Turaga. His final Toa act was to pass on his power to a Le-Matoran called Halok, who had once been a Toa himself (although he was unaware of this). Halok became the sole protector of Irania Nui, until he decided that the Iarn Military should be properly utilised. Thousands of years later, a team of Toa from the island of Krano Nui arrived, stating that their home had been destroyed. Lome allowed them to stay in Irania Nui as long as they wished, and they became a part of the Toa Iarn. Members First Team Second Team New Toa Iarn (Third Team) Trivia *There have been three teams of Toa Iarn. *Lome is the only member of the original team to have willingly stepped down as a Toa. Appearances The Legacy Chronicles *''Sword of the Great Spirit'' *''Karael's Blog'' *''Matoran Legends'' *''Irania Nui - City in Turmoil'' Category:Toa Category:Ihu Category:Toa Teams Category:Groups